No sé como decirselo
by Cami38
Summary: Invitar a una chica a salir debería ser tan fácil como decirle "Hola" a tus amigos pero para Butch es totalmente diferente


**Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió hace algunos días u.u y espero sea de su agrado n.n**

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

* * *

6:15 pm, un lindo atardecer se veía por las calles de Tokio, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que...

—AHHHHHHHHHH!— se escuchó, desde adentró de una casa, el gritó de frustración de un chico —No puedo creerlo! Como pude ser tan idiota! AHHHHH!— seguía gritando, Ese no era el mejor de sus días, pero... ¿Porque?

**FLASHBACK**

_Un chico caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela tratando de encontrar a alguien, se le notaba desesperado pero a la ves nervioso ¿La razón?_

_Porfín invitaría a salir a aquella chica (que aun no encontraba) que lo volvía loco cada ves que la veía_

_Pero... ¿Cuál era el problema?_

_QUE NO TENIA IDEA DE COMO MIERDA DECIRSELO!_

_—"Que se supone que le diga, Hay hola Kaoru quieres salir conmigo?... NO!"— pensaba el chico —"Que tal? Hola nena, no quieres una cita con, este galán?"— pensaba mientras hacia (poses según él) atractivas —"Que rayos! NO!"— en verdad era difícil —"Porque esa chica es tan difícil"— pensó frustrado_

_—Donde rayos se metió— susurró ya cansado de buscarla, había buscado por todo sitio INCLUSO EN EL BAÑO DE CHICAS! (A de saber uno que hizo para entrar ahí y sobrevivir) pero no había señales de vida de la chica —DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS!— gritó ya cansado de buscarla haciendo que todos lo miraran raro_

_—Jejeje— rio nervioso para luego salir corriendo e ir al patio trasero de la escuela donde Porfín! la encontró, Como no se le ocurrió buscar ahí desde un principio! estaba juntó a sus amigas y novios, que por cierto eran sus hermanos. Se acercó ahí aun nervioso y sus hermanos al verlo llevaron a sus novias a otro lado, por petición del moreno, dejándolos solos_

_—Hola Kaoru— dijo el chico todavía nervioso_

_—Hola— respondió ella dedicándole una sonrisa que puso mas nervioso al chico_

_—Ah... yo solo quería... decirte que...— a pesar de que ella era su mejor amiga le resultaba difícil decírselo_

_—Mmm?— insistió ella_

_—Quería decirte que... Ya viste el nuevo video de HolaSoyGerman—_

_—Ahh... si, por?— dijo extrañada_

_—Digo no? porque... es bien chistoso y además yo lo sigo en Facebook tu no?— dijo dándose una bofetada mental por la estupidez que había dicho_

_-Ahh... si... creo- dijo aun mas extrañada -Bueno... si no tienes otra cosa que decir, adiós- dijo para luego retirarse_

_—Si, adiós— dijo, y cuando la vio salir estampó su cabeza contra la pared —Soy un idiota!—_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

—Soy un idiota! Soy un idiota! Soy un idiotaaaa!— decía enojado —HolaSoyGerman Enserio Butch? En serio?!— se decía a si mismo

—Que pasa hermano, tus gritos se escuchan hasta afuera— dijo Brick entrando a la casa junto con Boomer

—Oye que tal te fue, le dijiste?— preguntó el rubio inocente haciendo que su hermano moreno lo fulminara con la mirada

—AHHHH!— respondió el moreno

—Creo que le fue mal— dijo Boomer respondiéndose así mismo

—Que paso?— preguntó el pelirrojo yendo hacia él

—Que, qué paso?! PASO TODO, ESO PASO—

—Explícate— le dijeron ambos hermanos

—Hice el ridículo frente a ella, eso paso— dijo avergonzado

—Como?—

—Le dije: Oye ya viste el nuevo video de HolaSoyGerman?! Como pude decirle eso! Soy un idiotaa!—

—Pero a ella le gusta HolaSoyGerman no le veo lo malo— dijo el rubio como si no fuera la gran cosa haciendo que su hermano moreno le diera un coscorrón en la cabeza —Auch! Oye eso dolió!—

—Tarado! Se supone que la iba a invitar a salir! No a decirle que si le gusta HolaSoyGerman!— le respondió molesto dándole otro coscorrón

—Auch! Ya! No fue mi culpa que hayas echo el ridículo!— dijo sobándose

—Tranquilo hermano, será en otra oportunidad— dijo el pelirrojo yéndose junto con Boomer dejándolo solo (triste y desamparado)

—Pero que rayos no entienden que no se como decírselo?— dijo en un susurró, prendiendo el televisor para relajarse un rato, cuando...

_—Te sientes deprimido porque no sabes como conquistar a la chica que te gusta?— _escuchó Butch por un comercial que pasaban

—Si— respondió el muchacho, como si estuviera hablando con alguien, poniendo más atención al televisor

_—Acaso no sabes como invitarla a salir?— _seguía escuchando

—Si!— dijo el muchacho acercándose mas al TV

_—Con estos consejos de amor podrás conquistar a tu chica en menos de una semana, solo envía la palabra amor+9955 Escuchaste? amor+9955 y la tendrás comiendo de la palma de tu mano— _termino el comercial, haciendo que al chico le salga una gran sonrisa torcida en el rostro

* * *

Al día siguiente Butch iba junto a sus hermanos hacia la escuela sin despegar la vista de su celular hasta que...

—AUCH!— se pego contra un poste por ir distraído, haciendolo caer, ocasionando que sus hermanos rieran a carcajadas

—Jajaja eso te pasa por distraído; Menso! jajaja— decía Boomer mientras no paraba de reír

—Si jajaja— dijo Brick cuando vio que Butch estaba sentado en el suelo mirando su celular —Oye, que tanto miras en tu celular?—

—Nada— dijo el moreno mirándolos por en breve momento, volviendo su vista a la de su celular

—Nada, no?— dijo el pelirrojo sin creérsela, arranchando le el celular

—Oye!—

—Consejos de amor?— pregunto mirándolo raro, luego reprobatoria mente al saber de lo que se trataba para después caer al suelo junto con Boomer sosteniéndose la panza de la risa, votando el celular

—Que bajo has caído hermano! jajaja— dijeron ambos

—NO SE RÍAN! Estoy desesperado!— dijo sonrojado por la vergüenza mientras recojia su celular y se paraba

—Desesperado? Enserio?— dijeron ambos

—Si—

—Tu?!—

—Si—

—Tu? El rompe corazones?!—

—Si!—

—El casanova?!—

—Si!—

—El conquistador de chicas?!—

—SI!—

—El...—

—YA BASTAAAA! NO ME ESTÁN AYUDANDO!— grito ya harto

—Bueno como sea, pero... has lo de siempre no?— preguntó Brick

—Que acaso no entienden? Ella es diferente! No puedo decirle lo mismo que le dije a otras chicas!—

—Ya no grites— hablo el rubio -Solo se tu mismo y se acabó- dijo alzando los hombros —O me vas a decir que nunca has hablado con ella— dijo irónico

—No es eso, es solo que... no quiero cometer otra estupidez— habló el moreno sentándose en una banca de por ahí

—No creo que lo hagas- hablo el pelirrojo sentándose a su costado —No eres tan estúpido como para volver a hacer lo mismo—

—Jaja, que chistosito Brick— dijo el moreno fulminándolo con la mirada

—Ya, no te amargues, mejor vayámonos, son las...— dijo mientras miraba su reloj —SON LAS 7:59 VAYÁMONOS!— dijo empujando a sus hermanos, empezando una carrera hacia la escuela

* * *

**Mide su interés**

**—**"_Medir su interés? pero... Todas están interesadas en mi"—_

10:45 a.m, hora del receso, los tres chicos estaban bajo un árbol comiendo, al menos dos de ellos ya que uno no despegaba la vista de su celular... Alzó su mirada buscando algo o mas bien alguien, encontrando a la chica, que estaba comiendo junto a sus amigas, volvió la vista hacia su celular una ves más, volviendo a leer lo que tenia que hacer primero

—"Según esto, primero tengo que llevarme bien con ella, pero... eso es bobo soy su mejor amigo"— pensaba el chico algo confiado mirándola. La chica al sentir que la miraban volteo para ver quien era, encontrándose con unos ojos verde oscuro; ella sonrió y lo saludo con la mano haciendo que el chico se sonroje pero aun así le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa tonta, ella se volteo pero el chico seguía saludando con los ojos cerrados haciendo que sus hermanos lo miraran raro

—Ehh... Que haces?— pregunto el rubio confundido

—Eh? Nada!— respondió algo rojo de la vergüenza

—Como sea— respondió el rubio, para después seguir comiendo su hamburguesa

* * *

**Date cuenta de cuántas veces te toca**

**_—_**_"Okey? Esta parte es algo rara pero ni modo"—_

_4:30 p.m _

Los 6 chicos estaban en el centro comercial, Momoko y Brick en la exhibición de dulces gratis, Boomer viendo los nuevos zapatillas deportivos azules que habían salido, Miyako quería ir a comprar ropa pero también no quería ir sola, mirando a Kaoru que estaba saliendo cautelosa mente al saber lo que planeaba la chica rubia, pero ella la agarra de su chaqueta, impidiendo que escapara

—Ay Miyako!— se quejo la chica de ojos jade

—Ya pues Kaoru será divertido— dijo Miyako haciendo un puchero

—Siempre dices eso y al final termino cargando tus cosas! Y ese es el trabajo de Boomer!— dijo la chica forcejeando

—Pero es que Boomer esta viendo sus zapatillas deportivas! Y no tengo con quien ir!— dijo llorando cómicamente, como en una película trágica, haciendo que la chica aceptara haciendo que la rubia diera un pequeño grito de emoción, dejando al pobre de Butch solo

—Genial, Y ahora que hago— dijo, había tenido la esperanza de que los dejaran solos para ver "cuantas veces le toca" lo cual todavía le parecía raro. Optó por ir al salón de los video juegos "un rato"

Pasó media hora desde que el chico estaba en el salón de los video juegos, cuando ve que por la puerta entra cierta chica, parecía aliviada de algo, digamos que Boomer la salvo de que muriera aplastada de toda la ropa que estaba comprando Miyako

—Oye, no estabas con Miyako?— preguntó el chico cuando la chica pasó por su costado haciendo que volteara

—Tu hermano me salvó— dijo simplemente

—Así? Bueno, no quieres jugar?— preguntó

—Porque no?— dijo, estaba aburrida y quería divertirse con algo

Jugaron otra hora más hasta que anocheció, saliendo del lugar para empezar a buscar a los otros chicos

—Oye ahí están los rojitos— dijo **tocando** su mano, una señal para Butch, según había leído, mientras más veces te toca la mano es porque está más interesada en ti

—Donde?— preguntó hasta que vio a dos personas atragantándose con dulces más específicamente Momoko y Brick

—Mejor los sacamos de ahí— dijo **agarrándolo** de la mano y jalándolo, sacando a los dos pelirrojos de la exhibición de dulces gratis, dejando a los empleados llorando

—POR FAVOR NUCA MÁS LOS TRAIGAN!— lloraban los empleados llenos de rasguños con su uniforme destruido y la pequeña tienda COMPLETAMENTE VACÍA!

—Lo sentimos mucho— dijeron los azabaches jalando a ambos pelirrojos que decían "dulces" como los zombies dicen "cerebro"

Cuando Momoko y Brick porfín se calmaron fueron a buscar a los dos rubios encontrando a una Miyako muy sonriente y a una montaña ENORME! de bolsas que caminaba

—Hola!— dijo una sonriente Miyako llegando junto a la montaña?

—Porfin! te encontramos— dijo Momoko —Eh... Y Boomer?—

—Es-estoy a-aquí— dijo la montaña de bolsas de ropa que resultó ser Boomer cargando todo eso

—Mi-Miyako no cre-es que s-son mu-muchas co-cosas?— dijo el rubio apunto de caer aplastado

—Eh? no— dijo la rubia —Mmm... creo que también debimos llevar el otro paquete— continuo

—Que?! NO!— dijo Boomer, con las justas podía caminar como para llevar más ropa

* * *

**Mírala directamente a los ojos y NO! a sus pechos!**

_—"Ay, pero..."—_

Jueves 31 de octubre, día de halloween, chicos y chicas iban en casa en casa a pedir dulces, claro que otros se dirigían a las fiestas que había ese día, incluyendo a seis chicos.

Pero antes, en una casa japonesa ENORME! tres chicas estaban poniéndose sus disfraces, al menos dos de ellas ya que una no tenia idea de que ponerse, a pesar de que su amiga rubia tenia un closet lleno de disfraces

—Por que no te cambias Kaoru, tenemos que ver a los chicos en media hora— dijo su amiga pelirroja dándole los últimos detalles a su disfraz de la novia de frankenstein

—Es que no sé que ponerme— dijo la morena mientras veía los disfraces cuidadosamente

—Que no te vas a disfrazar de loba?— pregunto su amiga rubia arreglándose su disfraz de bruja

—No, ese lo usé el año pasado— dijo mientras continuaba buscando

—Mmm... que tal si?— dijo la rubia haciendo que sus dos amigas la voltearan a ver, Miyako empezó a buscar por todos lados hasta encontrar una caja negra y algo polvorienta

—Que es eso?— preguntaron las otras dos

—Tu disfraz— dijo Miyako dirigiéndose hacia Kaoru, ella abrió la caja sorprendiéndose del contenido

—A no, ni lo piensen!— dijo la morena

* * *

—A que hora van a llegar— dijo Boomer cansado de esperar, su disfraz era de brujo

—Solo estamos aquí hace diez minutos— dijo Brick con su disfraz de frankenstein

—Pero es que ya quiero entrar, estoy aburrido— dijo el rubio sentándose en una banca de por ahí

—Creo que ahí vienen— dijo Butch, su disfraz era de cazador de monstruos? que raro

Cuando ven llegar a tres chicas, dos de ellas sonrientes y una sonrojada y con frío, dejando a los chicos boquiabiertos y muy sonrojados, esos disfraces hacían resaltar sus lindas curvas.

Miyako con un disfraz de bruja peligrosa pero se veía adorable

Momoko con un disfraz de la novia de frankenstein con una falda y pegado al cuerpo

y finalmente Kaoru con un disfraz de vampiresa negro, con mini vestido, botas y capa

—Ya llegamos!— dijo Momoko

—S-si entremos— dijo el pelirrojo entrando a la fiesta

Dentro de un rato Brick y Boomer sacaron a sus novias a bailar dejando a Kaoru con el moreno muy sonrojado

—Li-lindo disfraz— dijo Butch tratando de sacar conversación pero aun así estaba nervioso, ese disfraz era muy escotado

—Lindo? es horrible! Miyako me obligó, debí ir con el traje de loba— decía Kaoru

—Yo creo que se te ve bien— dijo el chico cerrando los ojos mientras en su mente se repetía _"No mires abajo, no mires abajo"_

—Bueno, gracias— dijo sonriendo

* * *

**Ayúdala. Ofrécete para llevar algo pesado**

_—"Eso es fácil"—_

Kaoru se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela cargando bastantes libros hacia la oficina del director pero dio un mal paso estaba a punto de caer cuando...

—Deberías tener más cuidado— habló Butch sosteniéndola pero todos los libros se habían caído

—Gracias— dijo la chica empezando a recoger los libros

—Dame, te ayudo con eso— dijo ahora él cargando los libros

—Desde cuando tan amable— dijo la chica, él no era de ayudar a la gente

—Solo quería ayudar— dijo el chico sonrojándose un poco

* * *

**Asegúrate de que hueles bien y vas bien arreglado**

_—"No hay problema"—_

—Oye! llevas una hora en el baño! Sal ya! Otras personas también se quieren bañar— dijo Boomer con una bata, toalla, cepillo de dientes, shampoo y un vaso de leche mientras tocaba la puerta

—Si hermano pareces una chica, solo ellas se demoran bastante!— dijo el pelirrojo en el mismo estado que Boomer

—Ya, ya salí— dijo el moreno pero al salir sus hermanos se quedaron mirándolo sorprendidos

—Que?— dijo extrañado, los otros dos hermanos seguían sorprendidos estaba bien vestido, bien peinado, su ropa estaba impecable, zapatos sin ni una suciedad, dientes muy pero muy bien cepillados y hasta...

—Te echaste loción y colonia?— dijo Brick mientras lo olía

—Hueles igual que una rosa— dijo Boomer mientras también lo olía

—Ya déjenme— dijo el moreno mientras apartaba a sus hermanos —Que no querían entrar al baño?— dijo

Los dos hermanos se miraron entre si hasta que de repente...

—YO PRIMERO!— dijo el rubio entrando como una bala

—OYE!—

* * *

**Acércate a la chica que te gusta, háblale teniendo un tono de voz divertido e informal y cuando sea el momento oportuno, pídele salir no te olvides de demostrar seguridad y por si acaso prepárate para que te rechace**

_—"Llegó el momento"—_

Butch estaba nervioso, él había invitado a salir a varias chicas antes pero esto era diferente, esa chica en verdad le gustaba y quería que todo saliera bien, llegó hasta ella y se sentó a su costado

—Hola!— saludó captando la atención de la chica

—Hola— respondió ella

—Oye escuchaste de la nueva película que salió?— preguntó él tratando de hacer algo de conversación

**—Te refieres a la de "cazadores de sombras"?— dijo asiendo que el chico asintiera —Mmm... Si pero, me gustaría ir a verla—**

—Enserio?— dijo asiendo que la chica asintiera —Si quieres te invito a verla— dijo sacando de su bolsillo dos boletos de cine

—Me estas invitando a salir?— dijo la chica un poco burlona

—Digamos que si— respondió el chico con seguridad —Te parece el sábado por la noche?—

—Mmm... no, ese día no puedo— dijo la chica algo avergonzado

—Porque no?— dijo el chico algo decepcionado

—Es que ese día mi papa va a pelear y tengo que ir a verlo pero... si quieres ir conmigo?— dijo la chica

—Claro! me gusta la lucha libre— dijo el moreno sonriente

Vaya, quien lo diría al final ella termino invitándolo a él, pero después de todo, todo salió bien

* * *

**Bueno no sé de donde se me ocurrió esta historia que me resultó bastante larga pero... espero que les haya gustado n.n**


End file.
